Blind för sanningen
by PurpleDragonFlower
Summary: Kriget lämnade trollkarlsvärlden i spillror. Hermione återvänder till Hogwarts för att få tid att få i ordning sitt eget liv. Men där stöter hon på något som hon varken hade planerat eller väntat sig ...
1. Kapitel 1

Blind för sanningen

Det var med tunga steg som Hermione åter klev över tröskeln till det välbekanta slottet. Ensam, utan både Harry och Ron. Det var bara hon som bestämt sig för att avsluta sin utbildning och återvända till Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Nu ångrade hon sig nästan. Det räckte med en enda blick mot Stora salen för att minnena skulle komma tillbaks till henne, som en iskall flodvåg. Hjärtat drog ihop sig i bröstet. Hon såg det urgamla stengolvet täckt av döda kroppar, män som kvinnor, unga som gamla. Där låg Fred Weasley, omgiven av sin familj och Tonks och Lupin, som just fått en son. Hermiones ögon fylldes av tårar. Varför hade hon kommit tillbaks? Hon blinkade häftigt i ett försök att tvinga tillbaks de envisa tårarna. Folk strömmade förbi henne in i Stora salen, först då insåg Hermione att hon hade stannat.

"Visst är det hemskt", mumlade en röst bakom henne. Hermione vände sig om, det var Ginny Weasley. Hermione torkade sig hastigt på kinden. Ginnys händer darrade och hennes tänder var hårt sammanbitna.

"Ser du dem också?" sa Hermione med svag röst. Ginny nickade bara.

"Kom", sa hon tyst och tog ett lätt tag om Hermiones arm. Tillsammans gick de mot Gryffindor bordet.

Hermione såg sig omkring i salen. Bara några få av de äldre eleverna bar samma spända ansiktsuttryck som hon, bortsett från det så var allt som vanligt. Ljudnivån var hög, det pratades och stojades och leenden lös överallt. Det var nästan som om ingenting hänt. Som om det aldrig utkämpats någon blodig strid just på det här golvet, som om ingen mist sina familjemedlemmar bara förra året och som om trollkarlsvärlden aldrig fallit i bitar.

"Jag önskar att Harry var här", sa Ginny med en suck. Alltsedan kriget tagit slut hade Ginny spenderat det mesta av sin tid i Harrys armar. De hade varit som siamesiska tvillingar, fästa oavbrutet vid varandra. Hermione klandrade dem inte. Tryggheten av en varm famn var oslagbar.

Ron hade varit fullkomligt knäckt efter sin brors död. Han var som en annan människa. Hermione hade känt sig som en överbeskyddande mor. Hon hade behandlat honom som en porslinsdocka, hon var rädd att göra skadan värre, rädd för att säga någonting fel. Det var med blandade känslor som hon lämnade honom bakom sig. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra med deras förhållande längre. Hon ville inte lämna honom, men hon kunde inte ta hand om honom längre. Hon hade tänkt sig att ett år på Hogwarts skulle ge henne lite andrum och lugn. Men hur hon någonsin skulle kunna hitta lugn på ett ställe där död och saknad stod skrivet på varenda vägg visste hon inte.

Dörrarna till Stora salen öppnades och de nya förstaårs eleverna leddes in av Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall hade förstås gett upp den uppgiften efter att hon tog över rektorspositionen. Efter att sorteringshatten hade sjungit sin sång som det här året handlade om vänskap och återuppbyggnad, så ropades nya eleverna upp en efter en och blev placerade i de fyra elevhemmen. Gryffindor fick ett antal nya medlemmar som applåderades till bordet. Hermione mindes fortfarande sin egen sortering och hur nervös hon hade varit, men samtidigt så glad och upprymd.

Hermione hade aldrig upplevt en sådan olycklig välkommsmiddag som den här. Det var som om maten tappat all sin smak och fastän hon småpratade lätthjärtat med Ginny och Dean Thomas var hon tvungen att tvinga fram varje leende. Det var en lättnad när efterrätten äntligen försvann från tallrikarna och det var dags att gå. Hermione orkade inte låstas mer. Hon ville bara gå och lägga sig och hoppas på att nästa dag skulle bli bättre. Kanske när vågen av hemska minnesbilder ebbat ut lite grann skulle det bli lättare.

På väg ut såg Hermione ett välbekant ansikte över havet av elever. En blond kille med spetsigt ansikte, Draco Malfoy. Han vände på huvudet och deras ögon möttes bara för en halv sekund, sedan slog han bort blicken och försvann ut genom dörrarna. När de såg på varandra hade Hermione känt ett kallt sug i maggropen, samma sug som man känner när man missar ett steg i trappan. Hon kände sig lätt lamslagen.

Hon visste inte hur hon skulle känna för Malfoy. Senaste gången hon såg honom var under den sista striden på Hogwarts, när han kämpade på den mörka sidan. Hon skulle kunna hata honom. Det skulle vara förståeligt om hon hatade honom. Men det gjorde hon inte, av någon anledning. Hermione kunde inte komma fram till vad hon kände när hon såg honom. Det var bara som ett svart hål, en ihålig, obestämbar känsla.

Hermione drog för gardinerna på sin himmelssäng och kröp ner under täcket. Sovsalen var i alla fall en plats på slottet där det inte fanns några mörka minnen, tänkte hon lättat och somnade strax efter att hon lagt huvudet på kudden. Men i sömnen hemsöktes hon av jobbiga mardrömmar och när hon vaknade var hon intrasslad i sina sängkläder och kall av svett.

_**A/N: OK, så jag ville skriva en fanfic på svenska eftersom det känns som att jag bara skriver på engelska och tyckte att jag borde skriva lite på mitt egen språk också^_^ Någon som tycker någonting? Någon som vill lämna en review? Borde jag fortsätta? Jag vet att det här var ett väldigt kort första kapitel, men som sagt, jag har inte skrivit på svenska på ett tag.**_


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Hermione fann att den ljusa morgonhimlen i Stora salen var betydligt lättare att möta än den mörka natthimlen som påminde alltför mycket om den senaste gången hon var här. Hon åt frukost tillsammans med Ginny och Dean. Seamus, Lavender och Parvati hade alla avslutat sin skolgång året innan och det kändes konstigt tomt att inte ha dem på skolan längre. Hermione åt sin frukost utan att säga mycket. Hon var trött i den tidiga timman, men inte så trött att hon höll på att somna i gröten som det såg ut som att Ginny skulle göra. Hon sa inte heller så mycket, mumlade bara något otydligt mitt i en gäspning. Fast, Hermione kunde svära på att hon hörde ordet "Harry" i den gäspningen. Hon tänkte i sitt stilla sinne att om Ginny inte tänkte prata om något annat än Harry det här året så skulle Hermione få lov att skaffa sig några nya kompisar. Inget illa menat.

Det var en alldeles ny lärare som kom och delade ut sjunde årselevernas scheman vid Gryffindor bordet, Hermione hade aldrig sett honom förut. Han presenterade sig vid första lektionen, som var förvandlingskonst.

"Mitt namn är Professor Morgan." Professor Morgan var en mörkhårig man i fyrtioårsåldern, men hans kläder kunde lika gärna ha tillhört en åttioårig gubbe. "Jag har förstått att ni brukade ha Professor McGonagall i det här ämnet?"

Det kom ett medhållande mummel från klassen. Professor Morgan nickade.

"Nu har ni mig i alla fall. Jag kommer för övrigt att ta över hennes plats som föreståndare för Gryffindor-hemmet, bara så att ni vet."

Professor Morgan fortsatte lektionen med en lång predikan om de kommande FUTT-proven och hur viktiga de var. Hermione hade så klart vetat om detta enda sedan sin första dag på Hogwarts. Hon hade sedan länge varit fast besluten att jobba för ministeriet, helst vid avdelningen för lagar och regler om magiska djur och varelser. Men just nu kände hon bara att hennes viktigaste mål var att ta sig igenom det sjunde skolåret. Trots sina strålande betyg från GET-året vågade hon inte förlita sig på sin egen intelligens. Det skulle bli ett år av hårt pluggande och många sömnlösa nätter. Hermione hade hade alltid haft problemet att hon ställde skyhöga krav på sig själv, ibland blev det bara för tungt. Hon var smart, det visste hon, men inom henne fanns det ständiga behovet av att vara bättre, att vara bäst. Det var något hon alltid skulle få tampas med, helt enkelt.

Professor Morgan var inte den enda nya läraren i år. I fängelsehålorna möttes de av en ung kvinna med långt, svart hår. Hon hette Professor Hinds och var den nya läraren i trolldryckskonst. Ännu en gång påmindes Hermione om krigets förluster.

Hon hade aldrig tyckt om Professor Snape, inte det minsta. Han hade varit en mördare och en lögnare. Ändå hade det visast sig tillslut de stått på samma sida hela tiden. Nu var han död och borta för alltid. Hermione fick den där tomma, svarta känslan igen, osäker på vad hon skulle känna för hennes forna lärares död.

Professor Hinds hoppade över det långa talet om vikten av FUTT-betygen och kastade sig direkt in i läroplanen. Hon viftade häftigt med trollstaven och instruktioner dök upp på svarta tavlan.

"Skeleto-väx", sa hon med närmast uttråkad röst. "Jag förväntar mig inte att alla kommer att lyckas, detta är en mycket komplicerad trolldryck. Men jag kommer att betygsätta er efter hur väl ni lyckas. Var så goda att börja."

Professor Hinds skämtade inte när hon sa att det var en krånglig trolldryck. Det var något av det svåraste Hermione försökt sig på, bortsett från polyjuice-drycken hon bryggde under sitt andra år förstås.

Det fönsterlösa klassrummet fylldes snabbt av tjocka ångor och en fruktansvärd stank. Stressade elever sprang om varandra med klädnaderna uppdragna för näsan och händerna fulla av ingredienser. Hermione krockade med sina klasskamrater minst tre gånger och var nära att välta ut sin egen kittel vid ett tillfälle. Ångorna blev bara tjockare allt eftersom tiden gick och det blev allt svårare att se genom diset. Hermiones ögon tårades. Hon såg ner på sin långsamt bubblande, tjärsvarta skeleto-väx som borde ha varit genomskinlig vid det här laget.

"Tiden är ute!" meddelade Professor Hinds någonstans i klassrummet, Hermione kunde inte se henne. Med en uppgiven suck tog hon ett steg tillbaks från sin kittel och ansträngde sig för att inte andas genom näsan.

Professor Hinds gick från kittel till kittel och kommenterade resultaten.

"Mycket bra resultat, Miss ...?"

"Granger."

"Bra jobbat." Professor Hinds nickade uppskattande och gick vidare. Hermione andades lättat ut.

Klassen fullkomligt flydde fängelsehålorna när klockan ringde. Hermione kunde fortfarande känna lukten från trolldrycken i håret när hon satt vid Gryffindor-bordet och åt middag. Så hon skyndade sig upp till flickornas badrum för att duscha. Sedan bestämde hon sig för att gå till biblioteket en stund innan hon gick och lade sig. De hade inte hunnit få några läxor under den första dagen, men Hermione - som den trogna plugghäst hon var - hade saknat Hogwarts fantastiska bibliotek.

Hon gick och drog fingrarna längs raderna av bokryggar och plockade ut en bok lite här och där på måfå, när hon plötsligt hörde ett ljud i närheten. Det lät nästan som en kvävd snyftning. Hon rynkade pannan, Hermione hade trott att hon var ensam i biblioteket. Hon ställde tillbaks boken som hon höll i och gick runt hyllan.

Där, ensam vid ett bord satt Draco Malfoy. Han satt med huvudet nerböjt, lutat i ena handen och höll darrande en bit pergament i den andra. Snart insåg Hermione att han grät. Hon blev fullkomligt ställd. Som lamslagen stod hon bara där och stirrade på honom. Vad hon än hade väntat sig att hitta så var det inte det här. Hon hade just lyckats samla sina tankar och bestämt sig för att smita iväg innan han såg henne, när han sa någonting. Hermione frös till mitt i vändningen.

"Gå inte, Granger", sa Malfoy, "jag ska inte skrika åt dig."

Hermione blinkade förvirrat.

"Jag ..." men hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Förlåt att jag störde?

Malfoy tittade upp. Hans ögon var rödkantade, hans ansikte blekt och på hans kinder fanns spår av tårar. Hermione hade aldrig sett honom så här förut. I hennes ögon hade han alltid varit en arrogant, rakryggad och bortskämd rikemansunge. Det var som om hon tittade på en helt annan person. Tystnaden verkade breda ut sig i en evighet.

"V-vad är det som har hänt?" frågade Hermione tillslut med svag röst, hon stod inte ut med den spända stämningen mer.

Malfoy suckade och gjorde en gest med pergamentet.

"Jag fick just ett brev från mina föräldrar", sa han och torkade med darrande hand bort tårarna i ansiktet. "De ..." men han verkade inte kunna säga det. Hans mun blev till ett smalt streck, han skakade på huvudet och sköt över brevet mot Hermione.

Hermione gick långsamt fram och satte sig vid bordet. Hon såg ner på det beiga pergamentet. Det var inget långt brev.

_Kära Draco,_

_Domen kom igår kväll. Du klarade dig. Din far och jag kommer att föras till Azkaban, hur länge är ännu inte bestämt. Huset och allt vi äger lämnas i ditt namn. Det finns inget mer vi kan göra. Jag måste gå nu, vi älskar dig._

_Mamma_

Hermione hade omedvetet lagt handen för munnen. Hon tittade upp på Malfoy, som hade betraktat henne medan hon läste.

"Rättegången var för knappt två veckor sedan", mumlade han, "alla Dödsätare dömdes, men de lyckades tala mig ur det."

"Herregud", sa Hermione, i knappt mer än en viskning. Pojken som nu satt framför henne såg sårbar och harmlös ut. Men han bar skulden för gud vet hur mångas död och lidande. Han var en brottsling, en mördare, som hade sluppit undan fängelsestraff. Ändå kunde Hermione inte låta bli att känna medlidande för honom.

"jag är ledsen", sa hon, i brist på något bättre att säga. Men det lät inte so om hon menade det, det lät bara falskt och stelt.

Malfoy ryckte hopplöst på axlarna.

"Det är vårt fel", sa han tyst, "vi förtjänar det. Du tycker väl att jag också borde ha skickats till Azkaban?"

Han såg upp på henne med en nästan trotsig glimt i ögonen, som om han utmanade henne att säga emot.

"Jag vet inte", sa Hermione, helt ärligt. Där fanns bara den där tomma känslan, blandad med en gnutta medkänsla.

"Du behöver inte ljuga", sa Draco. Han tog tillbaks brevet från sin mamma och stoppade det i fickan. "Jag vet att du hatar mig. Du kan bara gå om du vill."

Hermione rynkade ögonbrynen lite grann. Malfoy slog undan blicken från henne. En ton av den gamla, välkända Malfoy hade smugit sig in i hans röst igen. Hon var inte säker på om han menade att han ville att hon skulle gå därifrån och lämna honom ifred eller om han bara sa det för att hon inte skulle känna sig tvingad att sitta kvar. I vilket fall så reste sig Hermione och plockade upp sin väska för att gå.

"Vi ses, antar jag", sa hon med en suck. Malfoy stirrade stint ner på den blankpolerade bordsskivan.

"Förlåt", sa han plötsligt och Hermione tvekade ett ögonblick. Just som hon skulle fråga vad han bad om ursäkt för så svarade han på frågan ändå, "förlåt för allt som jag någonsin har sagt till dig." Det var tyst en stund. "Och om dig", tillade han sedan. Hermione var fullkomligt förvirrad av det bisarra som just hade hänt. Det där var sannerligen ord som hon aldrig trott skulle lämna Draco Malfoys läppar. Hela det här mötet hade varit som ur en annan värld, Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle tänka. Hon svarade inte, hon vände bara ryggen åt honom och gick tillbaks till Gryffindor tornet.

_**A/N: Kapitel 2! Förlåt ifall det dröjer ett tag mellan uppdateringarna på den här storyn"/ Är verkligen inte van att skriva fanfiction på svenska. Men jag hoppas att ni fortfarande tycker om det:) Fick fina reviews på det första kapitlet och hoppas så klart på fler;D Säg bara vad ni tyckte så blir jag glad! P.S Det här kapitlet fick vänta extra länge, det var något fel med sidan och jag kunde inte ladda upp:(**_


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Hermione kom snart in i rytmen på Hogwarts och föll in i gamla vanor igen. Biblioteket var sällan så tomt som det hade varit den där första kvällen. Allteftersom läxbergen växte sig högre tvingades folk dit, mer eller mindre frivilligt.

En kväll under den tredje veckan satte sig Hermione ner för att skriva ett brev till Ron. Hon hade fått dåligt samvete för att hon inte hade skrivit någonting över huvud taget till honom sedan hon kom. Hon hade inte ens tänkt på att hon inte hade skrivit till Ron förens ett brev kom från Harry. Han skrev inte så mycket, men han sa att Ron höll på att bli sig själv igen. Det hade varit en lättnad för Hermione att få läsa, innan skuldkänslorna smög sig på henne.

Så där satt hon nu i biblioteket med fjäderpennan i handen och pergamentet utsträckt framför sig. Hermione höll spetsen av fjäderpennan en centimeter över pergamentet och försökte komma på hur hon skulle börja. Men huvudet var fullständigt tomt. För första gången hade hon inte en aning om vad hon skulle skriva. Hon såg sig omkring. Hon satt i ett avlägset hörn av biblioteket, omgiven av höga bokhyllor. Det enda som hördes var de andra elevernas viskningar och prasslet av sidor som vändes i böcker.

_Kära Ron_

Hermione strök hastigt över orden så fort hon hade skrivit dem. Det lät för stelt. Så kunde hon inte skriva. Hon bet sig ilsket i läppen. Tänk, sa hon till sig själv, tänk Hermione. Vad skulle hon skriva? Ingenting särskilt hade hänt sedan terminen startade. Bortsett från den det där konstiga mötet med Malfoy, men det kunde hon väl inte skriva om? Det skulle väl bara vara konstigt? Dessutom så avskydde Ron Malfoy. Nej, det tänkte hon inte skriva om. Hermione rev av den översta delen av pergamentet och slängde bort den.

_Ron_

Skrev hon sedan bara. Det tog frustrerande lång tid att skriva det korta brevet. Tillslut hade hon nöjt sig med att bara skriva att hon hade det bra, att hon saknade allihopa och frågat hur det var hemma i Kråkboet.

Hon gick långsamt upp till uggletornet med en gnagande känsla i magen. Hon borde inte ha lämnat Ron. Hon borde ha stannat hos honom. Hur kunde hon lämna honom så snart efter kriget, när såren som det lämnat knappt var läkta?

Ändå fanns det en slags lättnad i att inte vara kvar i kråkboet. Det älskade huset hade aldrig känts så trångt och instängt som veckorna efter kriget. Det var som om döden hade hängt som en tung dimma över dem. Rösterna hade varit dämpade och leenden kortvariga. Hon kunde inte förneka det. Det fanns en lättnad i att kunna begrava sig i skolarbete och inte tänka på någon annan än sig själv. Hermione hade aldrig varit en självisk människa, men just nu visste hon att hon inte kunde ta hand om någon annan än sig själv. Varje gång hon tänkte på Ron så fick hon en oförklarlig, tung känsla inom sig. Det var inte som förut när han fick henne att le och tanken på honom fick det att bubbla i magen på henne. Hermione tänkte tillbaks på den gamla, skrattande, glada Ron och var inte beredd på den enorma vågen av saknad som genast slog emot henne.

Med en sorgsen suck fäste hon det bristfälliga brevet vid en uggla och lät den flyga ut genom fönstret. Hon såg efter den en stund. Om hon bara kunde tala om i ett brev hur hon saknade Ron, tänkte hon. Tänk om han aldrig riktigt blev sig själv igen? Vad skulle hon göra då? Skulle hon sluta älska honom? För det var ju den gamla Ron hon blev kär i - krig förändrar människor, tänkte hon, men du kan inte lämna honom så här, du är ingen självisk människa.

"Granger! Hallå, Granger!"

Hon var på väg upp för trappan i entré hallen. Hermione vände sig om, halvvägs uppe.

"Du tappade den här." Malfoy höll upp ett tunnt silverarmband. Hermione grep instinktivt efter handleden, där armbandet hade suttit alldeles nyss. Det måste ha lossnat utan att hon märkt det.

Malfoy kom upp till henne i trappan och hjälpte henne att sätta tillbaks det. En länk i den nätta silverkedjan hade gått av och Hermione lagade den enkelt med sin trollstav. Hon tittade ner på det nu hela armbandet. Den lilla hjärtformade berlocken kändes sval mot hennes hud. Det var en julklapp från Ron. Hermione svalde tillbaks klumpen i halsen. Hon skulle aldrig förlåta sig själv om hon tappade bort det där armbandet, det måste ha kostat Ron större delen av hans sparpengar.

"Tack", mumlade Hermione och drog ner ärmen över armbandet igen. Malfoy sänkte långsamt handen, hans fingrar hade dröjt kvar vid Hermiones.

"Ingen orsak", mumlade han tillbaks. Deras blickar möttes. Malfoys ögon verkade ha en mörk slöja bakom sig, där fanns inget ljus eller glädje. I hans gråa ögon syntes bara ensamheten och tomheten hos en pojke som förlorat både vänner och föräldrar. Hermione kände den där ovana känslan av medlidande för honom igen.

"Så, hur har du det?" frågade hon försiktigt. Något inom henne sa åt henne att hon borde titta bort. Men Malfoy höll kvar hennes blick och hon kunde inte låta bli att titta tillbaks.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han, nästan misstänksamt. Hermione ryckte på axlarna. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon menade själv, egentligen.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade hon. Hon fick en plötslig och oförklarlig lust att stryka honom över håret. Hon hade ingen aning om vart det kom ifrån. Vad var det med henne? Det måste ha varit den hopplösa svagheten i hans ansikte. Det var som när hon såg ett ledset barn som hon bara ville hålla om och trösta. Han svarade inte genast på hennes fråga, men när han gjorde det så var det med bara ett ord:

"Ensam." Hans ton var likgiltig och uppriktig och han vek fortfarande inte av med blicken.

Hermiones hand snuddade vid Malfoys arm. När hon insåg vad hon höll på med drog hon hastigt tillbaks den.

"Vi kan gå till biblioteket, om du vill", sa hon hastigt innan hon hann stoppa sig själv. "Jag kan hjälpa dig med professor Hinds uppsats." Malfoys blick fick henne att tillägga, "Jag såg att du hade lite problem på lektionen."

Malfoy nickade.

"Okej då", sa han, "vi går till biblioteket."

De gick sida vid sida ner för trappan. Nu vågade hon knappt snegla på honom ens. Hon höll blicken fäst vid golvet. Hermiones hjärta slog snabbare än vanligt, men hon förstod inte varför. Deras händer stötte ihop med varandra igen. Hermiones hjärta slog ett extra slag. Vad var det med henne? Den lätta beröringen gjorde henne nästan vimmelkantig. Vad var det för fel?

När de slog sig ner i ett avlägset hörn av biblioteket insåg Hermione en sak som hon inte lagt märke till förens nu. Malfuy var inte den enda som kände sig ensam.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

De satt i tystnad. Malfoy plockade fram sin uppsats med klumpiga fingrar. Det verkade prasslade onaturligt högt. Hermione fingrade rastlöst på sin bok. Deras senaste möte i biblioteket spelades upp i hennes huvud igen och igen som om någon snabbspolade igenom det gång på gång. Hade det redan gått flera veckor sedan dess? Det kändes inte som det. Hon tänkte på vad han hade sagt.

"Jag hatar dig inte", sa hon plötsligt. Hermione hade knappt hunnit tänka tanken innan den kom ut genom munnen. Malfoy tittade förvirrat på henne och Hermione blev nervös och började svettas. "Jag trodde att jag gjorde det", sa hon snabbt, "förut när vi var små. Du var en lite skit. Sedan hände allt med kriget och…" hon visste inte hur hon skulle fortsätta. De stirrade på varandra. "Jag borde hata dig. Men jag gör inte det. Jag förstår det inte själv."

Malfoy drog ett djupt andetag och suckade.

"Goda människor hatar inte", sa han.

"Vem har sagt det?" frågade Hermione genast. Hon kunde helt tydligt höra Dumbledores röst säga de där orden.

"Ingen", sa Malfoy. Han bröt ögonkontakten och tittade ner i bordet. "Det var något jag kom fram till själv. Jag är faktiskt inte så dum som jag ser ut."

"Åh", sa Hermione. Hon blev varm om kinderna.

"Så…" sa Malfoy efter en paus. "Uppsatsen?"

Hermione ryckte till.

"Ja, just det. Självklart", sa hon och började hastigt bläddra i den tjocka boken.

"Vet du, jag har alltid varit avundsjuk på dig", sa Malfoy blygt efter en stund när Hermione hade hjälpt honom med en del av uppsatsen. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

"Jag vet", sa hon. "Jag kan din typ." Eller jag trodde att jag kunde det, tänkte hon för sig själv.

"Du var så bra på allt. Är det fortfarande, borde jag säga", sa Malfoy, "så smart, trots att du var en… mugglar-född."

"Fast mugglar-född var väl inte precis det ordet du använde, va?" sa Hermione vasst.

"Nej", erkände Malfoy. "Det kanske det inte var. Du har rätt, jag var en liten skit."

Hans hand låg på bordet med fjäderpennan i ett löst grepp. Hermione kunde inte sluta titta på den. De där långa, tunna fingrarna. Hon knöt sina egna händer hårt i knät. Hon ville röra vid hans. Men hon kunde inte. Det var fel. Hon borde inte känna såhär. Varför kunde hon inte sluta tänka på att röra honom varje gång hon såg honom? Var hon så desperat ensam?

Hermione slöt ögonen ett ögonblick. För sin inre syn såg hon Rons leende. Hon hörde ekot av hans skratt. Hon ville gråta. Klumpen växte fram i halsen på ett ögonblick. Hon slog upp ögonen. Om hon bara kunde få röra vid honom. Hon ville känna hans värme. Hon ville andas in hans doft. Hon ville ligga i hans säng.

"Jag måste gå", sa Hermione snabbt innan hennes röst hann brytas.

Hon reste sig häftigt upp och stegade raskt iväg. Tårarna började rinna innan hon ens hann ut ur biblioteket. Den första snyftningen skakade hela hennes kropp. Hon småsprang hela vägen upp till Gryffindor-tornet och stängde dörren om sig på flickornas toalett. Hon lade händerna om det svala handfatet och såg på sig själv i spegeln. Hennes rödkantade ögon såg tillbaka på henne med panik i blicken. Hennes haka darrade. Hon hade svårt att andas normalt. Skriket som byggdes upp inom henne fastnade i halsen som en propp.

Hermione släppte sitt krampaktiga grepp om handfatet och skakade ut sina spända armar. Hon drog händerna genom håret och sa åt sig själv att andas. In, ut, in, ut. Inte svårare än så. Bara andas. Panikattacken ebbade långsamt ut. Hon skvätte kalt vatten i sitt saltstela ansikte.

När Hermione lämnade badrummet märkte hon att hennes knän fortfarande darrade en aning. Hon funderade på att gå och lägga sig tidigt i den ännu tomma sovsalen. Men tanken på att ligga helt ensam i mörkret fick henne att gå ner till uppehållsrummet istället. Hon satte sig i en tom soffa framför eldstaden och såg in i den sprakande brasan. Runtomkring sig hörde hon spridda skratt och obekymrade röster som pratade om vardagliga och oviktiga saker. Det var lugnande för henne.

"Hej." Dean kom och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Hej", sa Hermione.

"Det känns nästan som vanligt, eller hur?" sa han, "Här menar jag, på Hogwarts."

"Nästan", sa Hermione utan att se på honom. Dean nickade.

"Fast ändå inte", sa han.

Det blev tyst en lång stund. Hermione kände att det var något i luften. Dean bara satt där, han var så stel. Det var något han ville säga, hon kände det på sig. Tillslut kom det fram:

"Jag såg dig i biblioteket idag", sa Dean, "Jag såg dig med Malfoy."

Hermione blev alldeles stel. Hans röst var anklagande. Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle svara honom.

"Jaha", sa hon tonlöst.

"Jag trodde inte att ni var vänner."

Hans blick brände ett hål i sidan på hennes huvud. Han stirrade stint på henne och Hermione hade inte modet att möta hans blick.

"Det är vi inte heller", sa hon och försökte låta oberörd.

"Det såg så ut", envisades Dean.

"Du såg fel", sa Hermione. "God natt."

Hon reste sig upp och gick. Hon bet sig hårt i läppen. Hade hon just förlorat en av sina ytterst få vänner här på Hogwarts? Hon kände det som om hon borde be om ursäkt. Men för vad egentligen? Vad gav Dean rätten att döma henne på det viset? En våg av ilska vällde upp inom henne men dog ut nästan genast när hon tänkte på vad Ron skulle ha sagt om han hade sett henne i biblioteket idag. Hon tänkte på brevet hon hade skrivit till honom. Hon insåg vad hon hade glömt. Hon mådde illa av skam när hon kom på det. Hon hade glömt att skriva _Jag älskar dig. _

**A/N: Jag har tagit en lång paus från fanfiction men nu vill jag komma tillbaks. Jag måste lära mig att göra klart de som jag påbörjat. Jag ska verkligen försöka den här gången **


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

_Hermione,_

_Jag saknar dig. Det är så tomt här utan dig och Ginny. Harry har fått ett jobb på ministeriet. Jag har ingen aning om vad jag ska göra med mitt liv. Ibland känns det så fel att jag ens har ett. Ett liv, alltså. Vad har gett mig rätten att leva och inte dom? Jag tänker på den där tiden när jag var hemma hos Bill och Fleur medan folk dog överallt. Varför ska jag ha ett liv, jag som inte ens kan göra något av det? Jag går aldrig ut. Det här huset håller på att driva mig till vansinne. Jag drömmer mardrömmar om att du dör och att alla andra också dör och jag blir ensam kvar här. Jag får panik när jag vaknar och det tar alltid en liten stund innan jag kommer ihåg att du är på Hogwarts och inte borta för alltid. _

_Vi ses till jul. Jag älskar dig._

_Ron_

Hermione grät när hon läste hans brev. Ännu en gång sköljde skuldkänslorna över henne. I vilket skick hade hon lämnat honom egentligen? Vem lämnar den man älskar när den behöver en som mest?

Ron hade aldrig varit mycket till brevskrivare. Hermione kom ihåg och hade kvar många av de brev som han hade skrivit till henne över somrarna. De var alltid lättsamma och kortfattade. Det här var något helt annat. Det var som skrivet av en annans hand, fast den spretiga handstilen var densamma.

"Är du okej?" frågade Ginny som just kom in i sovsalen.

Hermione skakade på huvudet. Ginny satte sig bredvid henne på sängen. Hon rörde inte Hermione. Ginny hade aldrig varit typen som kramade om sina vänner. Hennes fysiska kontakt verkade vara reserverad för Harry och ingen annan. Hermione visste inte om hon hade velat ha en kram eller inte. Hon kände sig som ett litet barn där hon satt och snyftade.

"Inte jag heller", sa Ginny med en suck. "Vill du åka hem?"

Hem för Ginny betydde Kråkboet. Hem för Hermione hade alltid varit hennes föräldrars hem. Hennes barndomshem. Men nu fanns där inte längre några föräldrar och då kunde hon inte längre kalla det sitt hem. När hon raderade sina föräldrars minnen av henne hade Hermione lovat sig själv att hon skulle hitta dem igen och omvända förtrollningen. Men att hitta dem hade visat sig vara betydligt svårare än hon trott. Hon visste fortfarande inte vart de var. Så hem för henne var numera också Kråkboet.

Hermione torkade tårarna på kinderna. Hon tänkte en sund och sa sedan skamset:

"Nej, det vill jag inte."

Ginny tittade på henne. Hon väntade på en fortsättning.

"Jag åker hem till Halloween", sa hon tillslut. "Kommer du med då?" Det fanns en viss kyla i hennes röst som Hermione aldrig hade hört förut.

"Jag vet inte", sa hon, "Jag kanske måste plugga då. Du vet hur det är."

"Om du säger det", sa Ginny och reste sig abrupt. "Vi ses." Hon lämnade sovsalen utan så mycket som en blick åt Hermione.

Hermione vek ihop brevet från Ron och stoppade det varsamt tillbaks i sitt kuvert. Hon strök flera gånger över pergamentet för att få det helt slätt innan hon stoppade undan det, långt in i kofferten där hon inte skulle behöva se på det igen. Hon tog ett djupt andetag innan hon lade handen på dörren för att gå ut. Hagrid, hon skulle gå och hälsa på Hagrid, tänkte hon och vred bestämt om dörrknoppen.

"Nejmen, Hermione, det var inte igår!" sa Hagrid glatt när han öppnade sin dörr.

"Förlåt", sa Hermione och såg ner i golvet.

"Jag trodde faktiskt att du skulle komma och hälsa på lite tidigare", sa Hagrid förebrående. Han vände ryggen emot henne och började göra i ordning te. "Jag började nästa tro att du hade glömt bort mig."

Hermione slog sig ner vid bordet och kliade Fang bakom örat. Han dreglade i hennes knä och i hans ögon fanns ingen anklagan.

"Jag vet, jag vet", sa hon, "men det har varit så mycket ända sedan jag kom hit, jag har inte haft någon tid över." Det kändes fruktansvärt att ljuga Hagrid rakt upp i ansiktet.

Hermione äcklade sig själv. Helt ärligt hade hon ingen bra ursäkt till varför hon inte hade varit här. Kanske var det för att hon alltid brukade gå hit med Ron och Harry. Det kändes så konstigt att komma hit helt ensam. Det var bara ännu en påminnelse om vad hon hade lämnat bakom sig.

Hagrid ställde farm två gigantiska muggar.

"Det är väl så" muttrade han.

"Jag har saknat dig", försökte Hermione. Det var i alla fall ingen lögn.

Hon insåg först nu hur mycket hon faktiskt hade saknat honom. Alltifrån det toviga skägget och de stora händerna till den trånga stugan och den dreglande Fang, det stod för en tid av trygghet och glädje. Hermione mindes hur hon hade sprungit över skolområdet för att fråga ut Hagrid om de vises sten tillsammans med Ron och Harry. Det kändes så avlägset nu. Ron och Harry, hennes första riktiga vänner. Minnet gjorde henne glad och ledsen på samma gång. På Hogwarts hade hon funnit vänner, kärlek och framför allt sig själv. Vart hade allt det tagit vägen nu? Varför kändes plötsligt skolan hon älskat som en helt annan plats?

Hermione stannade hos Hagrid en stund. Hon småpratade om vardagliga saker och försökte hålla sig så långt borta från allt smärtsamt som möjligt. Hon ville inte prata om Ron överhuvudtaget. Hon var rädd att hon skulle drabbas av ännu en panikattack. När hon gick därifrån så var det med en obehagligt gnagande känsla i magen. Inbillade hon sig det bara eller höll alla på att vända sig emot henne? Förs Dean, sedan Ginny och nu Hagrid. Hon hade en stark känsla av att gled ifrån henne, som när man håller vatten i händerna. Var det de som hade förändrats eller var det hon själv?

Hermione lade armarna i kors över bröstet när hon gick upp mot slottet. En kylig vind blåste från sidan och himlen hade en grådaskig färg. Det var som om vädret speglade hennes känslor. Något ljust fångade hennes blick ur ögonvrån. Malfoy vände på huvudet samtidigt som Hermione och deras blickar möttes. Till hennes förvåning drogs hans mungipor upp i ett försiktigt leende. Det var så långt ifrån det hånleende hon hade kommit att förvänta sig av honom att det nästan såg ut som en annan person. Omedvetet började hon styra stegen åt hans håll.

**A/N: Ni får nog räkna med att kapitlen blir rätt korta, men jag hoppas att ni tycker om dem ändå **


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

"Hej", sa Malfoy.

"Hej", sa Hermione.

De stod mittemot varandra. Hermione hade glömt vart hon var på väg. Varför hade hon gått fram till honom? Nu visste hon inte vad hon skulle säga.

"Är det bra men dig?" frågade Malfoy efter en stunds tystnad. Det var fortfarande så konstigt att höra honom låta så vänlig.

Hermione såg in i hans isblå ögon. Hon hade alltid tyckt att de såg så kalla ut, så känslolösa. Men nu tyckte hon sig se en värme därbakom någonstans. De var vackra på något vis. Hennes hjärta slog snabbare. Hon var nervös. Men för vad då?

"Hermione?" sa han och hon ryckte till. Hon hade stirrat på honom alldeles för länge. _Hermione,_ det var första gången hon hörde honom kalla henne vid förnamn. Det kändes konstigt. Konstigt men bra. Vad var det han hade frågat nu igen? Hur det var med henne?

"Inte särskilt bra, faktisk", sa hon ärligt. "Hur är det själv?...Draco." Hon lade till namnet som en eftertanke och det fick hela meningen att låta onaturlig. Hon hade bara velat prova använda det. Hade hon verkligen inte gjort det förut? Hon hade sagt namnet. Men inte till honom. Hon ville göra det igen, men hon lät bli.

"Samma här", sa han. "Jag har inte hört från mina föräldrar sedan… du vet. De får inte skriva från…" han gjorde en obekväm paus och drog handen över minnen. "Azkaban", avslutade han tillslut.

"Jag är ledsen", sa Hermione och det var hon verkligen. "Jag vet hur det känns."

Innan hon ens hann tänka sig för och stoppa sig själv hade hon sträckt ut handen och rört vid hans arm. Hennes fingrar rörde sig längs hans arm tills de nådde hans hand. Draco tog hennes hand och Hermiones första instinkt var att genast rycka bort den. Men det gjorde hon inte.

"Du är kall", sa Draco. "Du fryser."

Hermione kände sig vimmelkantig. Deras sammanlänkade hände sköt stötar genom hela hennes kropp som om hans hand var något strömförande. Hon såg ner på sina armar som var prickiga av gåshud. Hon borde frysa. Men hon kände ingenting. Det var som om de där stötarna dämpade alla andra känslor. Draco lät sin hand falla tillbaks till sidan och deras kroppskontakt bröts.

"Vi borde gå in", sa Draco.

Först när hon tog ett djupt andetag insåg Hermione att hennes andning hade blivit väldigt ytlig. Det snurrade till i huvudet. In och ut, påminde hon sig själv, lugna ner dig. Hon gick med Draco mot slottet och var nära att snubbla på trappan. Han tog reflexmässigt tag i hennes överarm. Hon återfick balansen och rodnade.

"Tack", mumlade hon. Hon lade armarna i kors igen för nu kände hon att hon hur kallt det faktiskt var. "Var inte du på väg någonstans, förresten?" frågade hon. De kom in i Entréhallen.

Draco ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tänkte bara ta en promenad eller något", sa han, "Distrahera mig själv… men så träffade jag ju på dig."

"Åh", sa Hermione då hon inte kom på något bättre.

"Men det var inte meningen att tvinga mig på dig", sa han plötsligt. "Jag fattar om du inte vill umgås med mig överhuvudtaget. Förlåt. Vi har ju aldrig varit vänner", han pratade väldigt snabbt nu och Hermione fick anstränga sig för att hänga med. "Jag har bara varit så ensam och så. Men du har ju dina vänner. Du tycket säkert att—förlåt, jag ska gå."

"Nej!" sa Hermione högt när han plötsligt vände sig om. Folk runtomkring dem vände sig om och såg på henne. Draco stannade. "Det är inte så", sa Hermione. "Eller det är så—men—men", hon famlade efter orden. "Jag är också ensam", sa hon. "Gå inte."

Draco såg förvirrad ut.

"Är du säker?" frågade han osäkert. Hermione nickade.

"Gå inte", upprepade hon.

Hon sneglade mot hans händer. Om hon tog dem nu, skulle den där känslan komma tillbaks då? Vad skulle han göra om hon tog hans hand igen, helt omotiverat? Hermione såg sig hastigt omkring. Varken Ginny eller Dean var i närheten. Ingen hon kände var inom synhåll.

"Biblioteket?" frågade Draco.

"Det verkar som om vi inte har någon annan stans att vara tillsammans", sa Hermione. Hon log lite. "Ingen tänkte på att eleverna kanske skulle umgås över elevhemmens gränser."

Draco log tillbaks.

"Det är synd", sa han.

Han gick så nära henne. Då och då kom en liten vindpuff som förde med sig hans doft. Han luktade gott. Hermione tänkte på Rons doft. Han luktade också gott, det kom hon ihåg, men hon kunde inte riktigt förnimma sig hur han doftade. När hon tänkte efter så var det fler minnen av honom som hade trubbats av i kanterna. Detaljerna hade blivit otydliga och det skrämde henne. Hur kan man glömma så fort?

Hermiones och Dracos händer var bara millimeter ifrån att röra varandra när de svingade fram och tillbaka mellan dem. Hermione kände en djup och oförklarlig värk i handflatan. Det var som om där fanns ett hål. Hon ville fylla det med värmen av bar hud. Det var som att kämpa mot en magnetisk kraft. Hermione hade inte känt något liknande tidigare.

_Sluta! _Sa hon till sig själv. Vad håller du på med?

De skulle just svänga in i korridoren som ledde till biblioteket när Draco stannade till. Hermione stannade också och såg frågande på honom.

"Kom", sa han.

Han ledde henne in i en dold korridor som hon inte ens visste fanns. Öppningen var gömd bakom en stor tavla som i själva verket var en dörr. I sex års tid hade Hermione gått förbi den där tavlan på väg mot sina älskade böcker och inte en enda gång hade hon misstänkt att där kanske fanns något mer. Hogwarts slutade aldrig att förundra.

Det var en smal korridor. Hermiones hjärta rusade. Draco var ännu närmare. Ljuset var svagt och Dracos ögon glittrade. Hans händer landade på hennes midja. Hermione drog efter andan och hjärtat sköt ända upp i halsen. Hon blev varm och kall om vartannat på en sekund. Hennes rygg träffade den svala stenväggen medan hela hennes framsida brändes av Dracos plötsliga närhet. Hon kunde inte räkna vid hur många punkter som deras kroppar möttes. Hon kunde inte andas.

**A/N: Jösses amalia vad ska hända nu?! :p Om det dröjer till nästa kapitel så är det inte för att jag har gett upp utan för att jag försöker pressa in skola, födelsedagar och julstök på dygnets 24 timmar. Någon som råkar ha en tidvändare kanske?**


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Hans läppar var mjuka och kraftfulla på samma gång. Hermiones huvud snurrade som om hon just stigit av en karusell. Hon visste inte om hon kysste honom tillbaks eller om det bara var han. Hon visste inte om hon tyckte om det eller avskydde det. Han hade sin hand om hennes nacke. Den skrovliga huden på hans haka snuddade vid hennes. Det var en kyss olik någon annan hon upplevt tidigare. Den rena kraften i den var förlamande. Hur länge hon stod där med ryggen mot väggen visste hon inte. Tiden var inte sig själv. En sekund varade i ett ögonblick och en evighet på samma gång. Men efter ett antal evigheter fick hon åter kontroll över sina muskler och sköt Draco ifrån sig.

Hon snubblade ut ur det trånga utrymmet utan att så mycket som se på honom igen. Ute i den stora korridoren fick hon åter luft i lungorna. Då kom tårarna. Hon grät och sprang på samma gång. Tårarna gjorde det svårt att se och snyftningarna rev som kramper i hennes bröst. Men hon fortsatte att springa. Bort, bara bort. Bort från honom och bort från henne själv.

"Vänta!" ropade Draco efter henne. "Vänta! Snälla!" men han sprang inte och hans röst dog bort.

Hermione rusade upp för trappa efter trappa. Hon hade tappat uppfattningen om vart i slottet hon befann sig. Hon hade inte en aning om vart hon var på väg. Men upp kändes rätt på något vis.

Tillslut nådde hon en dörr som ledde ut. Vinden var starkare här uppe och den piskade hennes hår i ansiktet. Himlen hade blivit mörk och solen kastade sina sista strålar över skogsbrynet.

Hermione stannade först när hon stötte emot den midjehöga stenmuren som hindrade henne från att falla ner. Det sög till i magen när hon såg ner mot marken. Det var en bra bit dit. Skulle man dö om man ramlade? Eller hoppade. Hermione hade hela överkroppen utanför tornet. En enda lätt stöt med foten skulle kunna skicka henne över kanten. Hennes tårar föll som regndroppar mot gräset. Vinden tvingade luft in i hennes värkande lungor. Hennes huvud snurrade av både svindel och syrebrist. Skulle hon göra det? Ta det där lilla, lilla hoppet? Skulle hon komma undan då? Eller skulle hon bara öka på smärtan? Hermione kved. Hur skulle hon någonsin kunna se Ron i ögonen igen? Hur skulle hon kunna se någon överhuvudtaget i ögonen igen? Om någon fick reda på det… Hermione lyfte ena foten och kände genast balansen svikta. Om hon lyfte den andra också? Vad skulle såra Ron mest? Och Harry. Skulle han hata henne om han fick reda på det? Skulle hon förlora honom också? Hermione satte ner foten igen. Hon var en fruktansvärd människa. Hur kunde hon vara så grym? Hade hon verkligen tänkt ta ännu ett liv ifrån dem? De som redan förlorat så mycket.

Hon sjönk ihop på golvet. På himlen ovanför hade nattens första stjärnor börjat träda fram. Hermione hatade sig själv. Kyssen spelades om och om igen i hennes huvud, som ett band som har hakat upp sig. Hade kon kysst honom tillbaks? Hermione önskade att hon säkert kunde säga att hon inte hade gjort det. Men det kunde hon inte göra. Hermiones händer låg platta mot det kalla stengolvet. Hon ville ha någon att hålla i. Hon ville ha någon som skulle viska i hennes öra och säga att allting var okej. Hon ville inte vara ensam. Varför hade hon åkt hit egentligen? Hon hade kunnat ta igen sina studier vart som helst. Vad skulle hon egentligen tillbaks till Hogwarts att göra? Varför var hon inte där ute och letade efter sina föräldrar? Varför var hon inte hos Ron? Var det därför hon hade kommit hit? För att komma undan från honom? Ville hon slippa honom? Slippa hans tomma blick. Slippa hans mardrömmar. Slippa hans tårar. Slippa allt bara.

Ron hade förlorat sin bror. Hermione förstod hans sorg. Men han förstod inte hennes. Hon hade förlorat sina föräldrar. Hon hade sörjt dem fast de fortfarande var i livet. De levde men de var borta. Det var en så absurd känsla. Som om de var döda fast ändå inte. Ron förstod inte det. Det var inget som gick att förklara med ord. Ingen förstod… eller, jo… det fanns en som förstod. Insikten slog henne plötsligt och oväntat. Dracos föräldrar satt på livstid i Azkaban. Döda fast ändå inte. Kanske var det därför som de hade dragits till varandra från första början, hon och han? De delade samma sorg. De var båda ensamma. Men Hermione måste sätta ett stopp för det. Nu på en gång. Det hade redan gått för långt. Det fick inte fortsätta så här. Hon fick inte förlora sig själv. Det skulle vara så enkelt att låta sig själv falla i Dracos armar och glömma allt som hon lämnat bakom sig. Men Hermione fick inte göra så. Hon fick inte ta den lätta vägen. Hon måste kämpa. Hon måste kämpa för sin kärlek. Kämpa för Ron. För hon måste älska honom. Så var det bara.

**A/N: Gott nytt år! :D**


End file.
